


Just Good Friends

by BriMarie



Series: The Wedding Date Universe [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confused Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Denial, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), The wedding date universe, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini is forced to make a difficult decision.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Wedding Date Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Just Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started a Wedding Date series! So all things related to that universe will go under here.

Nini knew Ethan and Ricky didn't get along, which she grew to get used to.

She'd be lying if she said she was okay with it though. The moment Ethan and Ricky officially met, she knew that they'd have a problem. She knew both men very well, which meant she knew their secret symbols.

Ricky had this death glare that he always got when he either was suspicious or didn't like somebody. He'd also clench his jaw if he saw someone he disliked.

Ethan had a menacing scowl and loved to challenge his enemies as a way to belittle them. She never liked that he did that, but it's not like she could stop it either.

She decided it was time to introduce Ethan to her friends after two months of dating since she figured they would end up being a serious relationship.

She brought him to EJ's 21st B'Day party with his permission of course so that she could introduce Ethan to the whole group at once.

It had been going pretty well, and Ethan got along with everybody. That is until he met Ricky. Ethan always tensed up when Nini would talk about Ricky, and she wasn't sure why. She liked to talk about her longest and most strongest friendship. Is that a crime?

Ricky had come up from behind Nini and spun her around as a way of saying hello. She giggled as her feet dangled in the air.

"Ricky put me down! I'm wearing a dress!"

He just laughed as he set her back on the ground quickly placing a kiss on her temple. (She had to stop her cheeks from warming up at the gesture). She turned around to face him while he kept his hands on her waist.

"Sorry Neens, you know how much I love to hug you."

"Why can't you hug me like a normal person for once?"

"Because normal is so boring."

She was about to say something but stopped when she heard Ethan clear his throat. She released herself from Ricky's hold and went over to her boyfriend's side.

"Ethan this my best friend-

"Let me guess, you're the famous Ricky."

Ricky looked at Nini. "Ah so you've been talking about me. I'm flattered. Hopefully she hasn't said too many bad things about me."

"No, not really. Matter of fact, I’ve only heard good things.”

"Well it's good to finally meet you Ethan. I've heard a few things about you."

"Oh really just a few? That's funny because I've heard almost _everything_ about you."

Nini felt him become a little hostile, but she doesn't think Ricky noticed it.

"Well I'm gonna go find Big Red, but you two have fun. Nice meeting you Ethan, and I'll catch up with you later Neens."

He gave Nini another kiss on the temple before walking away. Nini watched as Ethan scowled at his retreating figure.

"So what did you think of Ricky?"

He shrugged as he continued to stare down her friend. "Personally, not too crazy about a dude who kisses my girl in anyway."

"Oh don't worry Ricky isn't a threat. He's just very affectionate with his friends."

"If you say so."

The rest of the party Ethan was cold towards Ricky and even a little with her. She'd catch him staring Ricky down from the distance almost as if he's trying to figure him out. She knew Ethan had a jealous nature, but this was a little much.

When it got late, Ethan was more than ready to head home. He had been dragging Nini to the door before they were stopped by Ricky.

"Oh you guys leaving already?"

"Yeah sorry. Ethan was just really tired, so we were gonna call it a night."

He pokes his lip out. "Ah that sucks. I rarely got to hang with you. I guess we can hang out sometime this week to make up for it."

"Sure!"

Nini let go of Ethan's hand so that she could wrap her arms around Ricky's neck. He pulled her in tight and began shaking them from side to side. She laughed and smacked his chest playfully.

"I swear you are incapable of hugging me like a normal person."

"You'd be correct." He pecked her forehead. "Goodnight Neens."

"Night Ricky."

He gave her one last smile before walking back to their friends. When she turned back to Ethan, he didn't look amused.

"What?"

He scoffed. "Are you sure you're just friends with him?"

Her smile drops. "Of course! Like I said before he's affectionate. We have no feelings for each other whatsoever."

"Uh huh."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's go home."

Ever since that day, Ethan had been watching her and Ricky's actions like a hawk. It was almost as if he was just waiting for one of them to slip so he could scream ah ha! at the them.

His jealousy was off the roof on a certain evening. Nini had invited Ricky over for a movie like they always do. They decided to watch High School Musical 3 since it always reminded them of their high school days where she begged him to audition for Troy because she was uncomfortable with the idea of being affectionate with a total stranger.

When the scene where “Can I Have This Dance?” came on, Ricky hopped off the couch. He held out his hand for her.

“Would you like to dance with me my fair lady?”

She rolls her eyes at his horrible British accent and take his hand. He pulls her to his chest. “I’m not sure if I still remember the moves.”

“No worries. We have the source right in front of us if we forget anything. Plus, I feel like our muscle memory will kick in.”

When the music started playing, it felt like they were on that stage all over again. It turns out he was right about the muscle memory because her body was synced to the beat. They giggled as he spun her around, dipped her, and lifted her.

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. Her head was leveled with his while her hands cupped his face. They were both laughing but when their eyes met, they both became serious.

He couldn’t stop glimpsing at her lips, and he thinks she was doing the same. She looked like she really wanted to say something, but she never got the chance because the sound of her door opening distracted her.

Ethan came in and paused when he saw them. Nini quickly dropped to the ground and tried to get as far away as possible from him. Ethan scowled at him and looked at the two suspiciously.

“Well don’t let me interrupt your little date.”

“Ethan, we were just dancing.”

“You looked a little cozy there.”

“Babe I swear we were just messing around.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure okay. Well I was just dropping off the jacket you left in my car; I’ll just see my way out.”

Ethan stormed out of her condo slamming the door behind him. Ricky gave her a guilty look. “Neens, I’m sorry.”

She waved him off without making eye contact. She already felt herself about to cry. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe you should go talk to him.”

“Yeah...”

“I’ll just head out, but feel free to call if you need me.”

“No, don’t go. I’m just gonna go talk to him real quick and then come back.”

He places his hand on the small of her back, and it’s hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “Are you sure? I don’t mind postponing.”

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ll be right back.” She gave him a reassuring smile as she exited her place. She saw Ethan at the bottom of her steps.

“Ethan!”

He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “I thought you were busy with Bowen.”

“Stop.”

That seemed to make him face her. “Stop?!”

“Yeah stop! I’m tired of this jealousy you have for Ricky even though I’ve told you numerous times that we’re just friends!”

He stormed up to her, and she can’t recall a time where his face was this red with anger. “You can’t seriously think you two are just friends! Just friends don’t give each other googly eyes like that.”

Fuck, she didn’t think he saw that. “Like I said before, we are just friends! I’m sorry if our intimate bond bothers you, but it’s always been like that between us and it probably won’t change anytime soon.”

“You know what? I’m tired of competing. It’s me or him.”

She was taken aback by his proposition. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me Nina. You clearly have some secret hidden feelings for him that you probably don’t realize. Normal friends don’t act like you two do. I’ve never seen you be so intimate with your other guy friends. So I’m gonna give you an ultimatum, do you want him or do you want me?”

She knew she should’ve immediately said him. She knew she should’ve called him crazy and kissed him like there was no tomorrow to confirm she was all his. But a very _very_ small part of her made her hesitate.

She loved Ricky, but not the way he’s saying she does. She can’t live without him. Choosing between the two men she adored the most was an absolute nightmare.

He laughed humorlessly at her silence. “Alright, I’m gonna give you a week to respond. If you don’t give me an answer, then I’ll know who you chose. I hope I’ll see you later.”

In a flash, he was heading down the stairs leaving her on her doorstep. She walked back into her condo feeling like she had already screwed up her relationship with Ethan.

Ricky got up from the couch. “Hey how’d it go?”

The second she looked at him, tears poured down. He ran up to her and cradled her in his arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest enjoying the warmth and protective feeling he always gave her.

“Wait you guys didn’t...”

She shook her head knowing what he was alluding to. “No, we just got in a big fight. He was trying to make me make a decision I wasn’t ready to answer.”

“What do you mean?”

She sniffled. “He wanted me to choose between you and him.”

He stilled not believing that someone would make their girlfriend choose between them and their best friend. “What did you say?”

“I-I didn’t answer.”

He let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or felt bad for her.

“I’m guessing he got upset and left.”

She nodded. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“Don’t you dare say that! You’re not an idiot.”

“Yes, I am. I should’ve said he was the one I wanted, but I hesitated!”

He felt a sting in his heart, but looked over it. “Then why didn’t you?”

“Because I don’t wanna lose you! You mean the world to me Ricky. I’ve been trying to tell him since the day he met you that we’re just friends, but he wasn’t trying to hear it. He’s giving me a week to respond.”

“What’re you gonna say?”

“I’m gonna go back to him.”

He feels his heart sink, and she seemed to have noticed. She hugged him tighter. “But I’m gonna make it clear that I don’t plan on stopping my hang outs with you. You’re my best friend, and I won’t let anyone get in the way of that. Not even him.”

He felt at ease again. “I’m glad to hear it Neens.” That wasn’t really the truth. He wasn’t too fond of Ethan, and tonight really didn’t make him like him anymore. What kind of person gives their girlfriend an ultimatum? It seems very manipulative and shows he’s insecure.

At least Nini planned on remaining close to him, so that was a plus to this whole mess. He wasn’t gonna voice his concerns quite yet since she was already stressed out enough.

“Wanna finish the movie? Your fav part is coming up.”

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. “Yeah I’d like that a lot.”

He kissed her forehead and led them to her couch. The rest of the night had gone by smoothly. She appeared to be okay again and not thinking of Ethan. After the movie, he braided her hair because he knew she found it relaxing.

When she got tired, he carried her to her bedroom bridal style. As he laid her down, she surprised him with a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for tonight. I really needed this.”

“Anytime.”

“Goodnight Ricky.”

“Sweet dreams Neens.”

He took one more glance at her as he closed her bedroom door. When he left her condo, an unfamiliar sensation overcame him. His heart was beating rapidly just by thinking of that little moment they shared before Ethan came in.

Who knows what would’ve happened had he not disrupted? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know himself. The idea of possibly kissing her terrified him. Not because the idea repulsed him, but because it would confirm a hidden feeling he’s been denying to himself for years now. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post another Wedding Date Universe fic as a way of saying no I didn't forget I said I'd work on a sequel and no I didn't forget you guys requested another spin off fic.
> 
> Speaking of the sequel, I've decided to make it my 40th fic, so I'll post it after I post three more fics. Gives me more time to plan it.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
